


File Number: 29806, Kayla S.

by mangagirl1216



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FOC - Freeform, GONNA BE A SERIES!, New Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangagirl1216/pseuds/mangagirl1216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lastest file from S.H.I.E.L.D..</p>
            </blockquote>





	File Number: 29806, Kayla S.

## Kayla (Last Name Unavailable)

Physical Traits  


* * *  
  
---  
Gender: | Female  
Birthdate: | 12-16-1996 (15)  
Ethnicity: | Northern Europe, [Western Europe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/#)  
Height: | 5' 3"  
Weight: | 117  
Body: | Medium frame, healthy, with good muscle tone. Mesomorphic and Endomorph- People with a mesomorphic or athletic body type are husky, with a hard and muscular body. They are characterized by a large chest, long torso, solid muscle structure. Such individuals find gaining muscle mass much easier than ectomorphs do.. Minimal body hair, with color differs from skin tone somewhat.  
Face: | Rectangle - Long and slender, about the same width at forehead and just below cheekbones. May have a very narrow chin or a very high forehead. Light blue eyes with no slant. Large irises, average eye spacing, and large-sized eyes. Flat eyebrows, medium-height eyebrows. Average forehead with no features.  
Hair: | Medium, brown hair. Hair soft and wavey in texture. Cut in a layered asymmetrical bob(Shorter in the back, longer in the front) with bangs.  
Skin: | Dark beige, oily skin. Birthmarks, Scars, Moles  
Nose: | A nose where the primary feature is an upward turning. A medium bridge, rounded tip, and medium base. Underside of nose is slants up.  
Lips: | Bottom and top lips are equal in proportion and fullness. Top lip is a Cupid's bow shape.  
Teeth: | Medium teeth. Dental probems: None  
Hands: | Medium hands with long-length, thin-width fingers that have tapered tips. Square palms with few deep lines. Long fingernails. Hand and fingernail condition: Ragged nails  
[Palmistry - Types of Hands](http://sheetudeep.com/palmistry.html) \- [Palmistry Basics](http://www.astropalmistry.com/chirognomy.html) \- [Fingernails - Diagonistic Tool](http://www.nspforum.com/faq/index.cgi?read=1036)  
Health Issues: |  [Allergies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/#), [Headache](http://archiveofourown.org/works/#)  
Smell: | Cinnamon  
Voice: | Middle pitch. Resonant quality - Brightened or 'ringing' sound that carries well (Technical: Epilaryngeal resonance is enhanced, producing a strong spectral peak at 2500-3500 Hz; in effect, formants F3, F4 and F5 are clustered)  
Distinctive Voice or Speech Traits: | Will often use large, unique, usually unused words (incondite, haptic, sidereal) and sometimes outdated words (Huzzah) in regular, everyday speech. Not very often, though. Also tends to make sounds in place of words(A growl for displeased, a happy sound of agreement), and talks to self.  
Vocabulary: | Above average, show-off  
Distinctive Features: | Beauty mark in the shape of a mole on the right side of her nose.  
Stance: | Straight, but relaxed. Pretty good posture. Often stands with one hand on her hip. Will start shifting weight from one foot to the other when left to stand for long amounts of time.  
Walk: | Quick, with long strides of the leg.  
Common Gestures: | Will often rub lips together, much like she's putting on lipstick. Uses her hands when talking.  
Facial Expressions: | A playful smile, kind but serious.  
Clothes and Shoes: | Comfortable, lots of jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, and sweaters. Likes to wear semi-dressy things(Sun-dresses, nice looking shirts, blazers, ect) and boots when going out. Vintage/retro. Loves mixing the feminin and the masuclen. Never wears shoes indoors, most of the time not even socks.  
Cosmetics: | Hates any form of makeup. Will wear a little for speical events or for disguises, but never for everyday.  
  
  
Sociological  


* * *  
  
Birthplace: | Earth  
Current Home: | Earth  
Sexual Orientation: | On the [Kinsey Sexuality Rating Scale](http://www.indiana.edu/~kinsey/research/ak-hhscale.html), 1 - Predominantly heterosexual, only incidentally homosexual  
Number of Siblings: | 0, 0 of whom are still living, and of which the character is only child.  
Relationships within Family: | (Unknown)  
Character's History: | (Unknown)  
Family Religious Background: | Christian  
Importance: Little  
Father's Occupation: | Science  
(Unknown)  
Mother's Occupation: | Services  
(Unknown)  
Family's Economic Class (while the character was growing up): | Upper-middle class  
Notable Relatives: | (Unknown)  
Family Traditions: | (Unknown)  
Character's Education: | Grammar school, High school, Religious education, Apprenticeship, Non-traditional education  
Character's Occupation: | Other  
Working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and with the Avengers.  
Character's Economic Class: | Upper class  
Character's Religion: | Christian  
Importance: Somewhat  
Number of Children: | 0  
(No Information)  
Personal Life: | Relationship: Never married 

(No Information)

   
  
Special Talent: | Top physical condition, outstanding aim and knife-throwing, excels at hand-to-hand combat and swordfighting.  
Hobbies: | Reading, knitting, swimming, playing the ukulele, listening to music, tumblr, youtube, being on the computer, training, movies, video-games, fighting.  
Friends: | (Unknown)  
Reputation:  
Keepsakes:  
Favorites: | 

  * Food: Multiple 
  * Color: Purple 
  * Outfit: Avengers costume 
  * Passtime: Reading, knitting, socialization with The Avengers 
  * Literary Genre: Multiple 
  * Items: Books, laptop, Starkphone, ect. 
  * Animal: Pandas 
  * Music: Multiple 
  * Plant: Spices 

  
Annoyances: | Make assumtions.  
Group Affiliation: | The Avengers  
  
  
Psychological  


* * *  
  
Motto:  
Myers Briggs Personality Type: | ENFP  
[TypeLogic ENFP Profile](http://typelogic.com/enfp.html) (http://typelogic.com/enfp.html)  
[Lifexpolore ENFP Description](http://www.geocities.com/lifexplore/enfp.htm) (http://www.geocities.com/lifexplore/enfp.htm)  
[MBTI Types (Terse)](http://soli.inav.net/~catalyst/Humor/mbtihaha.htm)  
Leadership: | Constructive Follower - Not active in the decision-making of the organization. Offers feedback and suggestions for improving the group.  
Group Role: |  | Coach  
---  
Coaches try to create harmony in the world around them, by building rapport with people, creating a positive team atmosphere, looking after people's welfare, motivating people and/or providing a service to the satisfaction of others. They value people's contributions, seek to develop the role that others play, and invest a lot of effort in building positive relationships. They try to overcome differences of opinion and find ways in which the team can agree. 

 

This role most closely corresponds with ESFJ, ENFJ Myers Briggs personality types.

For more information, see:  
[The Role of Team Members](http://www.teamtechnology.co.uk/workingoutyourteamrole.htm)  
[Margerison-McCann Team Performance Wheel](http://changingminds.org/explanations/preferences/margerison_mccann.htm)  
[Team Management Profile](http://www.12manage.com/methods_margerison_team_management_profile.html)  
  
Cooperation in a group setting: | Enthusiastic and Helpful  
Style of Thinking: |  | Synthesist  
---  
"Synthesists are apt to appear challenging, skeptical, or satirically amused, even when you can see no cause for any of that". Synthesists like to speculate and enjoy being the "devils advocate". "Synthesists are 'different'". They tend to enjoy conflict and argument simply for the sake of argument. 

 

Harrison and Bramson refer to the "Dialectic" when talking about synthesists. This is the creativity that results from conflict. The "Thesis" refers to that which is already known and accepted. The "Antithesis" is that which is new and not readily accepted. The dialectic is what happens when thesis meets antithesis. A synthesist can juggle both arguments mentally and recognize the validity of each and form new ideas from the conflict.

The first common strategy of the synthesist is that of "Open Argument and Confrontation". They realize that this fire fuels creativity. They will openly confront antagonists and appear aggressive or abrasive. Their thinking says that this conflict will blow up eventually. Why not do it now and get it over with.

Their second common strategy is "Asking Dumb-Smart Questions". This means that they will, quite often, ask a question to which they already know the answer in order to get the respondent to open up. What better way to get someone to agree with your argument then to get the other person to think it was their argument and that they are convincing you.

Synthesists like to be observers of conflict. They can learn more by starting a debate and then observing how other people handle it then by participating themselves. They will "throw out" the challenging questions that they know will ruffle some feathers just to get a reaction.

The ability to look at opposing viewpoints and not pass judgement upon them is indicative of a synthesist. "Suspending Opposing Ideas" is the mark of a mature intelligence. This seems to go hand in hand with the idea of being observers. Understanding that people see situations from their own perspective and that all perspectives have their own viewpoints and that as much can be learned from looking at a situation from another viewpoint as can be learned from looking at it through your own eyes.

Synthesists like to speculate. They are the champion of the "What if?" questions. They recognize the fact that these types of questions fuel creativity and cause you to look in different directions for answers. "Brainstorming" sessions are an attempt to formalize this type of strategy. Make the non-synthesist see the value in this way of thinking. Hand in hand with this type of speculation is the proposing of "Far Out" solutions. They may speculate in areas where a non synthesist has a hard time seeing the connection and can have a lot of fun with their speculation.

Even when a synthesist makes a recommendation you may be surprised to hear them challenge their own ideas. They don't care where the conflict comes from and if they have to raise it themselves they will. They are masters at "Negative Analysis". Playing the devils advocate will give you a far clearer picture of what an idea totally entails.

To be a synthesist is to be someone who strives on conflict and uses it to fuel creativity. Their ability to speculate can cause problem when dealing with the mundane processes of everyday existence however. They don't like to be bothered by facts or details and sometimes those very details can be the thing that will bring them down to earth. "Don't look to a synthesist for caution or moderation. They like to do things in a big way or not at all".

  
  
For more information, see [The Art of Thinking](http://sern.ucalgary.ca/courses/seng/693/W98/alang/minor.html).  
Personality Flaws: | Avoidant ([Information](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avoidant_personality_disorder))  
Severity: Minor, not disruptive  
Mental Health Complaints: | Severity: Minor, not disruptive  
Fears: | Regection, feeling like a burdon and/or usless.  
Weaknesses and Shortcomings: | Prone to hair-trigger guilt. Will often be layed up with feelings and regrets about an event that transpired long ago. Will often shut down compleatly into her own little world when things get to bad. Does not want to seem weak.  
Hopes and Dreams: | To help people everywhere, both good and evil.  
Desperation: | When friends are in danger.  
At Stake: | At stake for her is a life that she has always wanted, the consequences of losing may be the final push to break her already thin sanity.  
Most and Least Self-Serving Actions:  
Goals: | Her immediate goal is to help the Avengers and the people of the world(and maybe universe) by keeping them safe, the long term goal is to help the ones of evil find new life.  
Prejudices: | Not much, she's pretty quick to forgive. She hates when people assume, and when people bring down others for their faults.  
Politics: | Culturally conservative, Fiscally conservative, Anti-expansionist, Local power, Apolitical  
Beliefs: | (Information not available)  
Moral Code: | All life is beautiful. (And also do not hurt children or sher WILL flip out)  
Strengths: | Physical strength and a good moral code.  
Secrets: | (Information not available)  
Secrecy about Personal Information: | Keeps some secrets  
Emotional Attack: | To hurt this character, one would:  
Tell her that she is useless, worse, a burdon on others.  
Reliability of Memory: | Very reliable  
Sense of Humor: | 

  * Clean 
  * Spontaneous 
  * Light 
  * Intellectual 
  * Openly displayed 
  * Unique 
  * Active (makes jokes) 

  
Deviation from Type: | (Information not available)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let me explain:
> 
> So, I have been reading these fanfics for a while now, and belive me, they are all amazing! But as I kept reading on and on all of these great works, I couldn't shake the feeling that we are really missing out on exploring some new territory.  
> Kind of like there are some things that can be said, but arn't because...well, no one seems like the one to say them.  
> So, I am now making that person, whom will say and do some pretty controversial things(well, as deep and controversial as a fanfiction can get).  
> And also yes theis may or may not be and AU. BUT I REALLY DON'T WANT IT TO BE! What I want is it to be the regular Avengers universe, just with this new character.


End file.
